This invention relates to a shutter actuating assembly and more particularly to an attachment for a camera or similar device to provide periodic actuation of the shutter.
Time lapse photography, whereby film in a camera is automatically exposed and advanced repeatedly with a given time delay between consecutive exposures is well known. This method of photography has many applications both for the professional and the amateur including traffic flow studies, tracking the relative movement of celestial bodies, the opening of flower buds to name but a few. Although cameras have been equiped with means known as intervalometers for carrying out this method of photography, this equipment has been far too expensive for the average photographer to utilize and generally has had too narrow a range of time adjustments. Other difficiencies of known intervalometers are that they have either been built into or can only be used with a particular camera.